


Moutains, window, sleep

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Random Words, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Its 3 am and i don't feel like tagging, M/M, Multi, Steve is bi, Tony is Gay, and wants this to be fluff, but no sex or orgies cause author can't write smut, life is good, talking about sex and orgies, this is making me feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Word Prompt</p><p>Mountains, Window, Sleep </p><p>“Uh, actually me and Tony are bunking together.” Steve speaks up</p><p>“Why?” Clint asks looking at him. “Nat and bruce are in a relationship so they should be together. You two don’t even like each other.” Tony can’t even help the snort that comes out, and then tries to cover it with a cough and then he clears his throat. They give him a look while Tony looks to Steve</p><p>or</p><p>The avengers go on vacation and some secrets come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moutains, window, sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw Captain America Civil War like 5 hours ago and i wrote this to make me feel better. There's no spoilers or mentions of it at all in case you thought it might be a fix it or something. It's like it never happened. And give me a break on grammar it's 3:30 am and i just needed to write this in order for me to be able to sleep. Anyway enoguh rambling Hope you enjoy.

“are we there yet.” Tony whines

“No Tony. Not yet.” Steve replies with a small smile Tony sighs and looks out the window of the car.

 

“How about now?” Tony asks looking over “We have to be here now.”

“We haven’t gotten there since you asked 3 minutes ago.” Steve replies Tony sighs and nods

 

“Okay how about now.” Tony looks at the clock. It’s been 5 minutes

“Yes.” Steve replies “we are. Can’t you tell? Look outside. Don’t you see a group of cabins and a lake?”

“no.” Tony mumbles

“Hmm.” Steve nods “Maybe we’re not there. Maybe you’ll know when we are and should stop asking.”

“Hardy har har. Steve. Hardy har har.”

“Just enjoy the drive and the view. The pretty mountains. Plus, tony just you and me alone.”

“I’d like it better if we were alone in the cabin we’re driving too.”

“Tony.” Steve sighs

“What? We’re almost there but the whole team will be there which means no sexy times.” Tony sighs overly loud

“We can have sex-“

“Sexy times.” Tony corrects and Steve snorts “We can have sexy times just not tonight or the next or the next or the-“

“Tony?” Steve cuts him off

“Mhmm?”

“Shut up.” Tony rolls his eyes “We can have sex…y times. Tomorrow we’re staying in separate cabins remember. Cabins we bunk up in pairs you and me Bruce and Nat-“

“I remember. Btu what if we get caught?”

“We’ll have a fun time coming out.” Tony raises an eyebrow “Fine, I’ll have a fun time coming out with you.” Tony snorts

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“So Steve… Can I ask you a question?” Steve quickly glances over at Tony

“Sure.”

“ _When_ are we going to be there?” Tony asks with a grin and Steve snorts and shakes his head.

 

 

~

“Hey sleeping beauty?” Tony slowly opens his eyes.

“What?” Tony mumbles.

“We’re here.” Tony gasps and sits up as Steve puts his car in park.

“Steve.” He says as he gets out of the car.

“Hmm?”

“Are you noticing what I’m noticing?” He look to where Tony is looking.

“2 cabins.” They say at the same time. “What are we gonna do?” Tony continues

“Bunk up. I’ll give you Clint.” Natasha says getting out of the car. And Tony groans.

“No. I want Brucie-bear.” Tony whines. And the team chuckles.

“Sorry, Tony. Bruce is mine.” Natasha says grabbing her bag.

“Can we share?” Tony says with a smirk. “I think more accurately we’d be sharing you.” the whole team gapes besides Tony and Natasha who smirks.

“Actually you’re gay so maybe it shouldn’t be me sharing maybe it should be Steve in the middle.” Steve can feel the blush going to his cheeks.

“Oh no, Sweetie. If me and Steve were a thing, there would be no sharing. Bruce would have to just watch.” Natasha laughs as the rest of the team watch and Steve can feel the blush.

“Do I get a say in this?” Bruce says quietly

“I know!” Tony shouts. “We could have an orgy. With all 6 of us.” Tony raises an eyebrow at Natasha and the others just gape and shake their head.

“Hmm… that could work, as long as I get Bruce and Clint. You can take the big sexy men. I know that’s how you like them.” Natasha grins

“Well it wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t shar-“

“OKAY!” Clint shouts “Shut up! I don’t want to hear any more about it.”

“So you want to get right into it?” Tony nods “I’ll starts.” He turns to Steve and kisses him hard. The others make chocking sounds behind them and Tony pulls back before Steve can get into the kiss.

“Mhmm.” Tony nods “Okay.”

“Tony.” Bruce says shortly “You shouldn’t-“

“It’s fine, guys.” Steve cuts him off getting over his desire, which they read as shock.

“Yeah, we do it all the time.” Tony laughs and then adds “Kidding.”

“We’ll take Clint.” Steve agrees.

“Hey why do me and Thor have to split up.” Clint argues.

“That’s a good point.” Bruce says “Tony why don’t you come with us because you wanted to bunk with me.” Tony looks at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, actually me and Tony are bunking together.” Steve speaks up

“Why?” Clint asks looking at him. “Nat and bruce are in a relationship so they should be together. You two don’t even like each other.” Tony can’t even help the snort that comes out, and then tries to cover it with a cough and then he clears his throat. They give him a look while Tony looks to Steve.

“OH fine.” Steve throws up his hands “I love Tony, Tony loves me we’re dating and having sex and we sleep in the same bed and do coupley things.” The teams jaws drop

“Steve. What have I told you? Sexy. Times.”

“Yeah, I think that was the point of the whole sentence.” Steve scoffs as the rest of the team tries to process what they’re hearing. “Not officially coming out as bi or anything. Or that I’m madly in love with you.”

“Well, they should have seen prior. Can you all stop gaping, please? Seriously what’s that stupid saying? You’ll catch fleas?”

“Flies, tony. You’ll catch flies.”

Tony shrugs “I like mine better.”

“So you’re dating?” Clint asks

“Yes, we said that like 5 minutes ago.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“huh. So that guy you were dating…? Stefan…?” Clint asks

“Stefan, Steven. Come on! I thought you guys were smart.”

“That’s the name you picked for your fake boyfriend? Stefan.” Nat asks

“You asked me his name on the spot. I said the second thing that came to mind!” Tony rolls his eyes “I couldn’t be like.. uh John…? Nah that’s to common what about dean? No they’ll know I made that up because of Supernatural.” Tony rolls his eyes “So when I thought of steve I thought Stefan. And it’s not like you guys figured it out.”

“He has a Point.”

“Just FYI whoever bunks with us is going to overhear sex.” Tony says

“Tony we talked about this. It’s Sexy. Times.” Steve rolls his eyes as Tony laughs

“I don’t want to know.” Bruce says turning around. With the rest of the team

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! as always feel free to give me 3 words and a ship if you'd like.


End file.
